Contigo a mi lado
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: La vida conforme crecemos, no se vuelve más fácil. Por el contrario, se dificulta y nos llena de pruebas donde tus decisiones no solo te afectan a ti, sino a quienes amas. Crecer y convertirte en adulto apesta, y nadie en la escuela te preparó para ello. Pero una buena amiga, quizás algo más que eso, siempre ayuda. MxJ y MxS... Oneshot.


**Star vs the Forces of Evil doesn't belong to me in any way or fashion. It belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney corporation. I claim nothing as this is a mere work of fiction without any kind of profitable gain.**

 **Star vs las fuezas del mal no me pertenece de ninguna manera o forma. Le pertenece a Daron Nefcy y la corporación Disney. No clamo nada, al ser éste un mero trabajo de ficción sin ganancia monetaria alguna.**

Marco observaba las cartas en su mano con contemplación y algo de duda, esa que solo parece emerger de tus adentros cuando estás en una situación donde la elección que elijas marcará el camino por donde llevarás tu vida. Y en él, a pesar de todo lo que ha madurado en estos últimos años gracias a Star, y sus innumerables aventuras, éste impulso, ésta sensación era más fuerte que nunca, quizás hoy más que nunca ya que, no por primera vez en su vida se encontraba con una decisión que le afectaría gustase o no.

— A veces siento que me desperté del lado erróneo de la cama.

Musitó el castaño, suspirando antes de apoyar su espalda con desgano en el espaldar de su sillón, dejando su trasero deslizarse lentamente de la superficie del mismo hasta que estuviera en una posición extrañamente cómoda a pesar de todo.

Miró a la ventana de su habitación, esperando una señal, algo que le hiciera fácil el elegir un camino sin la necesidad de sentirse culpable, o tener dudas de si ha escogido el apropiado. Era un chico responsable, _el_ chico responsable, era obvio que todos creían que iría por la respuesta más obvia, más básica y predecible del paquete.

— Y lo peor… es que no están del todo equivocados—, agregó el joven adulto mientras cerraba los ojos y contemplaba el agradable silencio que envolvía su cuarto—. Aunque, por otro lado, es obvio que a pesar de todos estos años, aún no me conocen en lo absoluto.

Gruñó, más en frustración que otra cosa, arrojando las cartas a un lado del asiento antes de levantarse del mismo con un sonoro quejido, su mano rascando la piel que se había rosado ligeramente ante el continuo contacto con la picosa fábrica del sillón. Caminó rumbo a la puerta, saliendo de su habitación en un par de pasos, jamás molestándose en ver si había cerrado la puerta tras de sí, a sabiendas de que le había halado con la fuerza suficiente como para lograr que ésta se cerrase por si sola sin la necesidad de haberla azotado.

Pasó a un lado de la antigua habitación de Star, o al menos, donde solía estar la habitación de Star antes de que tuviera que regresar a Mewny con tal de prepararse para la asunción del trono en unos cuantos años. Suspiró, antes de seguir adelante e ignorar el ligero sentimiento de nostalgia que amenazaba con envolverle al mirar en la dirección de ésa habitación, la rubia no tenía dos días de haberse marchado, y ya sentía que era una eternidad.

— ¡Mamá, papá, voy a dar una vuelta en el parque! —, dijo Marco en voz alta a la vez que tomaba los aditamentos necesarios para ir en bicicleta, esperando por una respuesta que no parecía venir, una que le hizo caminar en dirección de la cocina antes de detenerse en seco, y simplemente escuchar, rápidamente abriendo los ojos de par en par y proceder a salir de la casa con la velocidad de un rayo.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo el alejarse de su vecindario, murmurando de mala gana el libido de sus padres, y la libertad con que lo exploraban y expresaban estuviesen solos, o no.

— La cuenta del psicoterapeuta me va a salir interminable a éste paso…

Minutos transcurrieron en que su atiborrada mente comenzó a dejar atrás sus mundanas preocupaciones al enfocarse más en su seguridad y la rutina que había desarrollado para mantenerse a salvo mientras conducía su bicicleta, una parte de si extrañando el peso extra en la rueda trasera.

Al llegar al parque, no le sorprendió encontrarse con muchos de los chicos que en otrora estudiaron con él, algunos de ellos sonriendo al verle, otros simplemente ignorándole. La rutina del día a día entre los adolescentes y jóvenes adultos. Algo que en otrora quizás le habría molestado, tal vez herido, pero que hoy en día simplemente se había convertido en una rutina fácil de olvidar e ignorar.

Detuvo su bicicleta en el lugar debido, y con meticulosidad la colocó en un puesto certificado, cerciorándose de que le había asegurado correctamente y que era moderadamente imposible despegar su adorado vehículo de allí. Asintiendo satisfecho cuando un par de jalones confirmaron que no solo estaba bien asegurada, sino que la estructura era firme y confiable. Con su casco en mano, procedió a caminar rumbo a la fuente del parque, un lugar que sabía estaría repleto de patinadores y jóvenes por igual al ser básicamente el puesto de su generación desde que solía recordar, la fuente de agua a menudo refrescando toda la circunferencia con su rocío en días calurosos, le hacían un punto predilecto para la juventud del pueblo.

Saludó a cuantas personas pudo, su mente apenas allí mientras se movía en automático hacia el banco que muchos, sino todos en el pueblo sabían Star había marcado como suyo una vez se había vuelto una rutina el acudir al parque en sus tiempos libres.

Que tal banco le otorgase a la rubia la oportunidad de espiar a Oscar sin reservación o esfuerzo alguno, quizás tenía mucho que ver en su selección. Él por su parte, jamás se molestó en corregirla, en especial cuando también le otorgaba una vista espectacular de Jackie practicar en su patineta, y tal vez un poco a las chicas que usualmente solían emplear el parque para correr en ropas ajustadas que rápidamente absorbían el rocío de la fuente como esponjas…

— Hey, Marco… tiempo sin verte amigo ¿Cómo has estado?

El castaño debía admitir que la súbita interrupción de sus pensamientos fue abrupta, y quizás indeseada, pero un par de segundos para identificar a la dueña de la voz como Jackie, sirvió para reiniciar su cerebro, dejándole congelado frente a la hermosura que se situaba frente a él, justamente usando un conjunto de ropas deportivas que obviamente rozaban lo impropio debido a la humedad del lugar.

— ¿Marco? —, un par de dedos tronando frente al chico sirvió para llamar su atención, y hacerle recapacitar en el acto —, hermano… no te habías congelado así frente a mi desde que me invitaste a salir.

— Jackie, lo siento… es sólo que me has tomado por… sorpresa.

La ligera sonrisa que emergió del rostro de la chica le dijo que no se tragaba su excusa bajo ningún contexto, pero que tampoco estaba dispuesta abusar de su ventaja.

— ¿Qué te trae por éstos lares Marco? ¿Dónde está Star?

El par caminó hasta el banco más cercano, claramente evitando aquel que Marco y Star habían declarado como suyo, una acción que era ya natural para el castaño, que sin darse cuenta no hacía más que acrecentar ligeramente la sonrisa de la patinadora, una sonrisa que desapareció en el momento preciso en que ambos habían tomado asiento.

— Tuvo que irse a Mewny, tiene mucho que aprender… y prepararse.

Jackie asintió, comprendiendo que a pesar de que deseaban lo contrario, Star era una chica con grandes responsabilidades que no podía dejar a un lado así nada más.

— Eso es duro…

— Oh, lo es… pero Star puede hacerlo. — Comentó Marco sin titubeo alguno, sus ojos firmes en dirección del horizonte, —: Si hay alguien lo suficientemente preparada como para liderar Mewny, es ella.

La patinadora asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con el castaño. Antes de que un silencio cómodo se acentuará entre ellos, que solo miraban a su alrededor, disfrutando de la vista, sonidos y olores que asaltaban sus sentidos desde todas direcciones.

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido, Jack? —, comentó Marco, su mano de inmediato acudiendo a la de ella como era rutina, encontrando una respuesta firme en su agarre, al igual que una sonrisa.

— Muy bien, muy bien… —, agregó la rubia, antes de apretar su mano una última vez, y dejarlo ir. Ambos sabiendo que no podían seguir alargando lo inevitable. — Me aceptaron en la universidad de Massachusetts…

Marco cerró los ojos, contrariado en sus emociones al escucharla, estaba feliz por ella. Sin duda alguna y de manera inequívoca, incluso orgulloso. Pero también estaba dolido, porque al final el haber aceptado ir a Massachusetts con su familia significaba el fin de una relación que apenas contaba con pocos años de duración.

— Ya veo.

— Marco… yo.

— No, no, Jackie. Ya… ya lo hemos discutido—, interrumpió el castaño, antes de sujetar la mano de la chica una vez más, ésta vez con mucha más confianza—: Ya lo habíamos discutido…

Ambos sabían que las posibilidades de que su relación sobreviviera la enorme distancia que los iba a separar de ahora en adelante eran nulas. Y lamentablemente las tijeras solo servían para viajar de una dimensión a otra…

— Podría aceptar la propuesta de Star, ¿Sabes? Ir a estudiar a Mewny… ser su consejero y caballero real…

— Marco… no tomes una decisión tan importante en tu vida tan a la ligera por mí—, comentó Jackie enseguida, cortando al chico de su diatriba en seco—. Aún si fueses a otra dimensión y pudieses en un dos por tres visitarme al cortar la tela misma de la realidad, ambos vamos a estar muy ocupados con nuestros estudios para realmente prestarle el uno al otro la atención que merece…

Marco miró a Jackie, y no comentó más, asintiendo ligeramente. Comprendiendo su punto, eran universitarios ahora, la presión que enfrentarían no haría más que incrementar con cada mes que transcurría, las visitas se harían cada vez más cortas en duración, y más largas en espera. Al final, no era una situación que ninguno de los dos se creía capacitado para confrontar y no salir más heridos de lo que ya están.

— Sí… tienes razón.

De nuevo, Marco no observó en dirección de la rubia que había sido la chica de sus sueños desde hace tanto, tanto tiempo. Sus ojos puestos en el horizonte, ignorantes de que por pequeños segundos, casi milésimas la sonrisa de la rubia había desaparecido, en realidad disminuido hasta el punto de casi desaparecer por completo al escucharlo.

— Marco… yo. Me tengo que ir, ¿de acuerdo? ¿En serio estás bien con esto?

El castaño se alzó rápidamente en conjunto con la rubia, sus ojos puestos en ella, en esos verdes ojos suyos, seguido de esos labios que por tanto tiempo ansió y por muy poco podía clamar fueron suyos.

— Entonces, ¿esto es un adiós?

— Supongo que lo es… Marco, yo… ¡Hm! — el súbito posar de sus labios por sobre los de ella callaron en seco lo que sea que la chica estuviese por decir, sus ojos cerrándose de súbito antes de que sus manos envolvieran el cuello del castaño por última vez, ambos separándose el uno al otro y abrazándose con delicadeza, disfrutando y memorizando el momento en todo su esplendor, los aromas y sonidos que les envolvían en lo que quizás sería la última vez en que ambos se viesen el uno al otro como novios.

— Espero que te vaya bien… en serio—, murmuró Marco, sus ojos ligeramente vidriosos, lo que provocó una ligera sonrisa nostálgica en la rubia.

— Hasta luego Marco.

Y así, tras inclinarse una última vez, y otorgarle un último beso en los labios, Jackie se marchó, y Marco supo finalmente que Jackie Lynn Thomas había salido de su vida, quizás para siempre. Sus ojos se posaron en ella hasta que la vio desaparecer en la distancia, antes de que procediera a sentarse nuevamente en el banco, ignorando las miradas, los rumores y cuchicheos de los transeúntes y curiosos que habían observado la escena desde un principio.

— Para mañana estoy seguro de que medio pueblo sabrá lo que ocurrió.

Por breves momentos, casi dejó que su postura tomara de nuevo esa posición desgarbada en el asiento. Antes de que suspirase y con un ligero gruñido se alzara sobre sus pies, y caminara en dirección de su bicicleta con tal de escapar de las miradas de lástima que de alguna forma, habían vuelto el parque opresivo y desagradable.

Media hora después, de nuevo se encontraba en su casa, ésta vez en una cocina que estaba vacía de padres libidinosos, al igual que un intenso aroma a lima limón encima de la mesa, lo que le advertía que no se acercase a ese lugar, sus ojos ahora puestos en la nevera mientras buscaba un poco de jugo de naranja y algunos ingredientes para prepararse un simple emparedado, su madre sorprendiéndole en medio de dicha preparación.

— Oh, hm. Marco… pensé que estabas fuera de casa…

El tono de su madre le advertía que no debía voltear a saludarla si valoraba su vida, sus oídos rápidamente captando el movimiento que provenía por parte de la mujer mientras buscaba algo en la alacena, probablemente un delantal con qué cubrirse.

 _Si hay algo que no extrañaré, es el conocer tan bien el cuerpo de mis padres… Ni con el mejor psicoterapeuta podré superar eso…_

— Y bien hijo, ¿dónde estuviste?

— En el parque… con Jackie.

— Oh… ¿y pasaron un buen rato?

— Terminamos…

El sonido de un vaso abruptamente posándose sobre la mesa llamó la atención de Marco, que a pesar de no desearlo, volteó en dirección de su madre, aliviado de que se encontraba mucho más cubierta de lo que inicialmente había temido, lo que era bueno.

— Oh cariño…

— Fue por mutuo acuerdo, desde hace más de un mes lo veníamos discutiendo. Es solo que hoy… decidimos formalizarlo.

— Marco…

Cerrando el frasco de mayonesa, y ubicándolo en el refrigerador, el castaño simplemente se dedicó a su emparedado, su enfoque primordial siendo el alejarse lo más rápido posible de su progenitora mientras ésta apenas estuviese usando unas escasas fibras de ropa… luego de quizás haber hecho lo innombrable con su padre.

— Estoy bien mamá, tuve mucho tiempo para superarlo. En serio—, comentó el ahora nervioso joven adulto, mientras emprendía una valerosa retirada de la habitación con un plato de emparedado en su mano derecha, y un vaso de jugo frío en el otro—. Ahora si me disculpas, creo que iré a mi habitación a comerme éste emparedado.

Su madre no dijo nada más, quizás captando que realmente necesitaba estar a solas por ahora. Su parcial desnudes siendo la excusa perfecta para no querer entablar el clásico proceso de abrazos y mimos que usualmente jamás titubeaba en aceptar de su parte. Al final, tras subir las escaleras y llegar a su cuarto. Sus ojos se fijaron en la dirección de lo que algún momento fue la habitación de Star, ahora una simple recámara de invitados como cualquier otra. Necesitaba a su mejor amiga ahora más que nunca, quizás más de lo que quería admitirlo.

— Ahora sé lo que sentiste cuando Oscar terminó contigo.

Musitó el chico, sentándose en la silla del escritorio tras colocar su emparedado a un lado del mismo. Sus fuerzas y compostura finalmente quebrándose ante la presión que sentía en éste momento.

— ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

No podía dejar de preguntarse eso, se supone que lo había superado. Se supone que lo había dejado atrás, más sin embargo. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que se había dispuesto a seguir adelante y superarlo. La realidad siempre era mucho más dura de lo que jamás pensó sería.

Al final, tras largos y pesados minutos de intenso dolor se fue a la cama, sintiéndose agotado y completamente vencido, su emparedado intacto sobre el escritorio.

XxX

— Star, tus lecciones apenas empiezan, me prometiste que lo tomarías en serio jovencita.

— Y lo hago mamá, en serio lo hago. Pero en serio necesito ir a la tierra… Marco me necesita.

Un bufido de frustración emergió de la aristócrata, que no podía comprender cómo es que su hija podía romper su palabra tan rápido, cayendo tan bajo como para usar su amistad con el joven terrícola de tal forma.

— Star…

— Hablo en serio mamá… Lo juro, no sé cómo explicarlo. En serio, no puedo explicarlo en palabras… pero muy en el fondo de mí puedo sentirlo… Marco me necesita.

La joven rubia intentó enfatizar su punto al colocar sus manos sobre su corazón, justo por encima de su pecho. Su mirada sincera y carente de ese brillo que le caracterizaba cuando pensaba en aventuras y placeres mundanos.

La reina suspiró, antes de asentir, jamás siendo capaz de resistir esa mirada por parte de su hija.

— De acuerdo, supongo que así puedes certificar de su parte si aceptará el puesto de caballero y consorte real.

— Consejero, madre. Consejero.

La reina miró fijamente a su hija, una ceja alzada y los labios fruncidos. Su mirada fija en su pequeño ángel, que intentó replicar tal acto a duras penas, fallando miserablemente.

 _Jamás pude resistir esa mirada suya…_

— E-es en serio. Marco y yo sólo somos amigos.

— Ajá, cómo digas. En todo caso, espero que estés aquí en dos horas, y que traigas contigo una respuesta del joven Díaz... ¡UF!

Todo diálogo fue interrumpido de inmediato cuando la reina fue asaltada brutalmente por lo que su hija solía llamar un abrazo, una acción que ella en realidad solía comparar más con el abrazo de un oso enardecido, que muestra de afecto alguna, más sin embargo, perduró el embiste. Aclarando su garganta cuando sus pulmones le dejaron por sobre entendido que estaban al punto del colapso crítico luego de que sus costillas crujieran por quinta o sexta vez.

— Gracias, gracias…

La reina no escuchó más, enfocada en aspirar la mayor cantidad de aíre posible mientras su hija en un arrebato de energía propio de ella, procedió a saltar, vitorear y canturrear alrededor suyo antes de abrir una brecha en la realidad con un par de tijeras y marcharse de Mewny en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Ésta niña va a ser mi fin…

XxX

La aparición de Star como desde el inicio de su relación, no solo fue abrupta, sino dolorosa al ella aterrizar sobre él. Sus manos explorando su cuerpo en búsqueda de heridas que tratar, mientras su voz iba a millas por segundo al arrojar una pregunta tras otra.

— Star, Star… estoy bi-EN ¡Hey, cuidado a dónde van esas manos!

Como era costumbre, Star no prestó la más mínima atención a sus quejas mientras ella se aseguraba de que todo se encontraba realmente donde debía estar, por más invasivo que haya sido tal examinación.

Lo que menos le sorprendió, fue que ambas manos se posaran alrededor de su rostro y le mantuvieran firme, mientras ella acercaba su rostro al suyo al punto en que sus narices se tocaban la una a la otra mientras miraba fijamente a sus ojos.

— Están vidriosos, y horribles… deberías pensar en limpiarlos, ¿sabes?

— Star…

— Shh, shh… —, interrumpió la rubia, quien soltó una de sus mejillas con tal de colocar un dedo sobre sus labios—. No me digas, yo puedo intuirlo… estás… triste, sí. ¿Por qué estás triste? ¿A quién debo arrojarle narvales por lastimarte? No, ballenas, no, tiranosaurios… ¡NO! Una mangosta rabiosa con un parche en el ojo, el izquierdo… quizás un garfio en una de sus lindas patitas… Arr.

Suspirando, al igual que sonriendo, Marco solo miró a su mejor amiga comentar una locura tras otra mientras planificaba lo que sería según su punto de vista. Por lo que él procedió a tomar su mano y alejarla de sus labios.

— Jackie y yo terminamos.

Eso calló de inmediato a la rubia, que le miró fijamente por varios segundos antes de envolverlo con sus brazos con la fiereza que normalmente le caracterizaba. Marco simplemente bufó al sentirle exprimir sus adentros, antes de que ella soltase su agarre un poco con tal de hacerle más cómoda la experiencia.

Y allí permanecieron, Star encima de él mientras le abrazaba. Ambos en una posición increíblemente íntima que denotaba la confianza que se tenían tras largos años de aventuras el uno junto al otro, a ninguno de los dos importándole el decoro o la propiedad en ese momento, nada más disfrutando del confort y la seguridad que el cuerpo del otro podía entregarles en ese momento.

El castaño suspiró una vez más, sintiéndose finalmente bien luego de lo que habían parecido meras horas de mal sueño.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

La pregunta de Star no le extraño en lo absoluto, la chica estaba definida por su curiosidad al igual que grandes dosis de inocencia y locura. Era lo que la hacía especial, única.

— Al final escogió ir a Massachusetts.

Eso provocó que la rubia se separase de él, sus ojos mirándole fijamente, no con lástima. Jamás con lástima, sino con entendimiento y apreciación.

— Oh.

— Sí, oh… sabía que iba a pasar… digo, ambos lo sabíamos… ella me lo advirtió hace meses. Es solo que no pensé que llegaría tan pronto.

Star posó su rostro sobre su hombro, finalmente alzándose de encima de él para acostarse a su lado en una posición menos incómoda pero no menos íntima, asegurándose de estar lo más cerca de él que le sea posible, reconfortando no solo con su presencia, sino con su cariño lo más que le sea físicamente probable.

— Ésta mañana me había enviado un texto, diciendo que había tomado una decisión… que nos veríamos en el lugar de siempre…

— Marco…

— No… no es tu culpa Star.

Esto de inmediato procuró una reacción de parte de la rubia, que intentó levantarse y separarse de él, quizás con tal de dar un discurso, pero él lo evitó al rodear su cintura con un brazo e impedir que se levantara, forzándola a regresar a su lado.

— No te levantes… sí… sólo… no te vayas.

Ambos permanecieron allí, cómodos. Era extraño, simplemente tan extraño lo cómodos que se sentían el uno al otro con semejante contacto, algo que años atrás habría sido no solo imposible, sino indebido.

— No tienes que venir a Mewny, Marco…

El castaño no respondió a eso, ponderando lo dicho. Realmente no tenía por qué ir a Mewny, la dimensión, su sistema, todo en ella era radicalmente distinto a lo que conocía. Jamás logrará una carrera allí como lo haría en la tierra, no obtendrá un título, al menos uno universitario… más sin embargo, la noción, la mera idea de estudiar en la mágica dimensión y ganarse el puesto de consejero y caballero real no paraban de atraerle como nada en el mundo.

En parte, se había acostumbrado a ser la mano derecha de Star, su ayudante, su camarada, su rescatista, su víctima a rescatar, su confidente pero más importante que todo eso, su mejor amigo. La vida sin Star carecía de algo que no podía poner en palabras, mucho menos explicar.

— Quizás… pero es lo que quiero.

Lo que dijo llamó la atención de la rubia, que alzó su rostro ligeramente con tal de verlo. Sus brazos rodeando su torso y apretándole un poco más contra ella, complacida a pesar de la atmósfera que les rodeaba.

— Somos los mejores amigos Star, nada puede separarnos.

— Pero es la chica de tus sueños…

— Lo es… o al menos, lo era.

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió con Oscar? —, el gruñido de vergüenza que emergió de la chica de inmediato hizo al castaño rectificar—: Lo siento… pero, no encuentro otra analogía o comparación.

— Si fueras alguien más, ya te habría arrojado contra la pared…

Marco sonrió, muy consciente de que el chico aún continuaba siendo un tema delicado para la rubia, más sin embargo, prosiguió.

— Tuve mucho tiempo para conocer a Jackie. Tres años… y, sorprendentemente. La chica de mis sueños jamás fue como la soñé.

Esto llamó la atención de Star, que Marco podía sentir tenía sus ojos fijos en él, devorando cada palabra y detalle que emergía de su boca como si fuera góspel del libro sagrado.

— Tenía defectos, algunos de ellos me volvían loco… y no en el buen sentido debo añadir.

Star se carcajeó, no había secretos entre ellos. Ambos sabían quizás demasiado del otro, así era su relación… por extraño que parezca.

— No es que hayas llegado a la última base con ella.

Se mofó Star ligeramente, sonriendo como una pequeña niña ante el sonrojo que ahora adornaba las mejillas del castaño, que solo frunció el ceño ante lo dicho, y suspiró.

— No… supongo que no. Aunque… no por falta de intentos… Pero siempre parecía surgir algo, y al final… nunca se dio…

— Justo como Oscar, ajá… no le des vuelta al asunto Díaz, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

El silencio reinó entre ellos por unos cuantos segundos mientras Marco ordenaba sus ideas, una labor que se hizo de forma eficiente y concisa.

— A pesar de estar saliendo por tres años… nunca llegamos a conocernos a fondo, ¿Sabes? —, viendo una mirada confundida en la rubia, Marco de inmediato procedió a aclarar—: No hablo de que no nos conocíamos, sino que… entre nosotros había una pared, algo que parecía ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a derribar.

— Marco, eso me es difícil de creer… en especial cuando tuve la sorpresa de encontrarlos acaramelados en ésta misma habitación…

— Físicamente, Star. Tal vez experimentamos un poco, pero… como de forma tan elaborada has dicho, jamás llegamos a última base. Hablo de emocionalmente… había una barrera entre nosotros que ninguno parecía dispuesto a tocar.

Eso calló de inmediato a la rubia, que al parecer captó en seguida el por qué había sacado una comparación con Oscar a pesar de que tal tema se había convertido en un tabú entre ellos.

— Nosotros…

— Nosotros… Jackie nunca lo dijo, pero creo que le incomodaba un poco cuan cercanos somos Star. Digo… míranos. —, comentó Marco mientras alzaba una mano y amagaba alrededor de ellos —: No me molesta estar así contigo, confío en ti, y sé que confías en mi… pero si mi madre llegase a entrar a la habitación, o el cielo no lo quiera… tus padres decidieran llamar a través de mi espejo en éste mismo instante…

— Oh… —, dijo Star, sonrojándose al sumar dos más dos. En especial al ver la forma en que ella había puesto su pierna por encima de su torso, exponiendo su cuerpo aún más contra el de Marco en lo que parecía ser algo más que un simple abrazo —. Entiendo tu punto.

Curiosamente, y para el alivio de ambos, ninguno protestó la posición, mucho menos intentó cambiarla o terminarla.

— Oscar te hizo elegir entre él y yo… Jackie jamás habría sido tan insegura para hacer eso, pero… a veces siento que se sentía desplazada, o que sabía algo que yo no.

— Oh… rayos, bien hecho señor preocupaciones, ahora me siento culpable.

— Lo siento…

— No lo estés… ambos sabemos que ninguno de nosotros les traicionaría de esa manera… Oscar no lo entendió… pero sé que Jackie lo entendía.

Marco asintió tras escuchar a Star, reconfortado ante la idea de que no había desplazado a Jackie como tanto temía. Más sin embargo, en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabía que ese era el problema que ninguno de ellos deseaba ver o discutir. Nuevamente un silencio se había formado entre los dos, relajante y calmo. Al punto en que sus respiraciones se habían unido en perfecta sincronía, algo único en ellos que pocos difícilmente podían imitar.

Como si sus corazones latieran como uno.

— ¿Estarás bien?

El castaño cerró los ojos y se examinó a si mismo… encontrándose mucho más relajado de lo que había estado hace unas horas.

— Sí, lo estaré.

— Bien.

La rubia no titubeó en sujetar su mano que ahora estaba posada encima de su pecho, los dos sonriendo ligeramente a pesar de la situación, aún era muy pronto, y parte de ellos estaba aterrada de ir más allá de lo que consideraban propio entre amigos muy, muy cercanos.

— Star…

— ¿Sí?

— Acepto, iré a Mewny contigo…

— Eso es… fabuloso… vamos a… diver…

La rubia no pudo terminar al ser rápidamente arrullada por el latido del corazón del castaño, que sonrió al ver a la hiperactiva chica finalmente ceder ante el agotamiento que su entrenamiento le debe estar agregando a su vida.

Él mientras tanto, simplemente miró al techo, contemplativo. No sabía a dónde le llevaría esto, realmente no tenía la menor idea de si iría más allá de simple amistad, y realmente, mientras más lo contemplaba, menos importancia parecía tener si entre ellos existía algo más que amistad o no. No era el momento ni el lugar para preguntar semejantes cosas, mucho menos sería apropiado… el dolor de Jackie aún permanecía fuerte en su pecho, lo que quizás distorsionaba lo que normalmente sería una situación normal entre dos amigos.

Pero, fuera lo que fuera, amor o amistad. Triunfase o fracasase, sabía una sola cosa que era incontrovertible.

Amaba ver a Star sonreír de felicidad. Y a donde fuere que los llevase la vida, mientras pudiese estar a su lado, todo estaría bien.

Cerró los ojos, y tras respirar profundamente un par de veces, dejó que el sueño lentamente lo clamara también, la herida en su corazón aún presente, pero increíblemente disminuida ahora que Star estaba su lado.

Finis…


End file.
